


Mistletoe

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But some stuff is applied, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Is it non con or is it tradition, Mistletoe, Multi, Non con kissing, Nothing really happens beyond kissing, Seriously though what an odd tradition, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), festive, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Roman hates being trapped under the mistletoe
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Forced kissing - but like its also tradition...

Roman really hated mistletoe.

  
  


He used to think it was fun and cute.

Back when Patton would pepper him in kisses, back when Logan would affectionately kiss his cheeks.

But now -

Virgil slammed him up against the wall, hips grinding hard against his own, "Look Princey mistletoe."

Roman let out a pained cry as Virgil bit harshly at his lip - enough to draw blood. The other's tongue quickly forced its way into his mouth and began moving around, sliding against his own. 

Virgil let out a moan that sounded like a growl as he grinded harder against him.

Roman was too scared to fight him off.

Luckily Virgil soon pulled away with a smirk.

"Cya later Princey." Virgil called over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Roman barely had time to pull himself together before he saw flash of green and was once again pressed up against the wall.

His eyes widened as he stared at his other half fearfully. 

"Awww RoRo, your lip is bleeding, here let big brother kiss it better."

Roman squeezed his eyes shut in pain as his head slammed against the wall from the force of Remus kissing him.

He was just as dominate as Virgil if not rougher, but then he too was soon gone.

"Merry Christmas bro." Remus cackled before running after Virgil.

  
  


You know what they say about bad things, they come in threes.

"Oh poor Roman, aren't they just _lovely,_ using you and then leaving you all alone. Sure you may be standing underneath the mistletoe. But I wouldn't just abandon you." 

A sly voice cooed.

Roman shivered as his pale eyes met the snake sides heterochromia ones. 

Roman felt almost hypnotised, forced to stay in place as the other side slowly stalked forward.

"Oh poor Roman, you do know its _your fault_ that they target you right? I mean just look at you standing there, looking so lost and innocent, a poor little lamb surrounded by wolves, and your sheppards have also abandoned you to your fate, perhaps if you were less of a brat this wouldn't have happened, no?" Janus mocked.

Roman could feel his face burning in embarrassment and anger from the others words, he wanted to tell the other that it _wasn't_ his fault, but the words seemed to get lodged in his throat.

"Such a poor thing indeed, but don't worry, I'm here now~" Janus cooed once again, so close to him now.

  
  


"If you can be a good boy for me, I'll make sure they won't just run off and leave you all alone, I'll make sure you're well looked after, heh I'll see that they at least _try_ to be more gentler next time." Janus laughed. 

Roman wondered if it was too late to try and run down the hall and away from the other side, and this stupid mistletoe.

Then Janus' mouth was on his.

  
  


It was different than the others, it was soft and sweet to start, Janus' hands slowly sliding up his arms. Then the kiss deepened, Roman felt hot shame boil in him as he moaned in to the kiss, the older side was far too good at this, the hands were tightly wrapped around his biceps now. As Janus' tongue slid against his own, he couldn't help but respond, allow himself to join the dance with the other, he knew he would regret it but…

  
  


He whimpered when the other finally pulled away.

"Such a good boy for me aren't you, pet. Leave your door unlocked for me tonight if you want me to look after you like I promised. If not well, hopefully the other two won't leave you too roughed up after the holidays." Janus said, smirking when Roman whimpered in response.

  
  


He then walked off, Roman watching him go.

  
  


The younger side didn't really want to be with anyone, let alone three sides, yet at the same time he craved affection and maybe even love.. 

He wondered what he should do...

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhhhhhh  
> This isn't the one I was originally working on, but my brain just couldn't work so this is what we got today instead. Sorry I missed yesterday's upload (again) but at least I did it today (even if its really short and rubbish - imsosorry)


End file.
